Unfinished Business
by The Pootamis
Summary: Sequel to Unlikely Arrival. With a new face in town comes a new set of rules. Rules that must not be broken. If only she had obeyed the rules dished out to her.


Humming happily to herself sitting silently in her seat with only the sound of voices coming from the television screen echoing through the room taking a small bite of cereal just as she leans her head back to rest comfortably against the back of the couch the sound of a quiet yawn coming from behind causes Thea to look away and look over her shoulder.

Look over her shoulder and over the back of the couch before her eyes go wide in shock at what she sees behind her.

Sees the form of her older brother's girlfriend silently making her way through the apartment. A still sleepy Kara Danvers making her way through the apartment rubbing her tired eyes yawning oblivious to her surroundings.

A sight that didn't surprise her. Afterall she was her roommate after all. No what was surprising her was the lack of clothing the blonde haired super heroine was barely wearing.

No shirt in sight. Not even a bra. A topless Kara wearing nothing but a pair of blue panties that was not leaving much to the imagination.

Such a sight that Thea can't help but watch in a stunned silence. A silence that just seems to last forever as she watches the blonde silently make her way through oblivious to her.

A sight that after a few seconds she snaps out of her shock with a grin coming across her face just watching the blonde slowly make her way in the direction of the kitchen.

Kara Danvers. The once sky blonde haired woman that would drop dead in embarrassment at the mere thought of being caught in only her underwear.

But no longer. She was no longer shy. Well not most of the time anyways. In fact she just radiated confidence.

This confidence she would always see across this slightly older woman's face as though she could take on anything the world would throw her way and who could blame her.

She is freaking Supergirl afterall. The very same woman that in such a short period of time has helped lead to drastic changes throughout Star City.

But for now she wouldn't think about this. No instead she would play her favorite game. A simple game of seeing how red she could make the blonde's face.

A mere thought that makes a grin come across her face thinking back to all of the previous times these past few months she has accomplished the feat.

A grin that only widens when she sees the blonde come to a stop at the open doorway leading into the kitchen to stretch before slowly Thea clears her throat causing to her amusement Kara's stretching motion to come to a sudden halt.

This halt as the blonde's eyes snap wide open causing her to suppress her laughter before slowly her grin widens when she sees Kara very slowly turning to look her way.

Look her way with a look of absolute horror coming across her face when she sees her. A look that just makes her grin like a chester cat and waive at the stunned blonde causing to her amusement Kara's cheeks start to blush bright red in total embarrassment.

" You forgot that we share an apartment didn't you?"

Unable to keep her cheeks from blushing even more under the younger woman's stare reaching up on instinct to cover her bare chest with her hands instantly Kara narrows her eyes at Thea when she watches the young brunette throw her head back and start to laugh.

A laugh that just makes her blush deepen by the second as she looks over towards her in annoyance before after a couple of seconds receiving a small grin Kara watches Thea return her attention back towards the television screen as she catches movement out of the corner of her eye.

" Don't sweat it. It happens. I remember the first time it happened to me. I've never been so embarrassed in my life. When we were living in the penthouse a few years ago my brother caught me making breakfast one morning in just my white panties…."

" Okay didn't need to be reminded of that."

Snapping her head around instantly as she finds her older brother standing by his girlfriend's side with his arm wrapped around her waist unable to suppress it Thea feels her face burning up.

" Ummm? Hi?"

Glancing back and forth between the queen siblings finding to her amusement matching blushes across their faces that only seem to be deepening by the second as they avoid each other's eyes a wide grin forms across Kara's face as she turns her sights to solely focus on the blushing young woman before her.

" Were they the white cotton ones that i've seen on top of your hamper on occasions? You know the ones with…."

Suddenly unable to finish her sentence when a pair of lips come gently pressing into her own after a few seconds as she feels the lips breaking away cracking open her eyes trying her best to suppress a rather pleased smile Kara narrows her eyes at Oliver finding him just staring at her with a knowing grin.

" I hate it when you do that."

" No you don't."

Scrunching her nose in annoyance reaching up gently Kara wraps her arms around the back of Oliver's neck pressing herself up close to his chest.

" Your right, I don't. Now get your cute butt in the kitchen and make us some breakfast."

Leaning back slightly to send her a mock salute earning himself an eyeroll in response despite the smile that wants to break across her face quickly pecking her on the lips ducking out of her embrace slowly Oliver makes his way into the kitchen as Kara makes her way into the living room and quickly jumps over the back of the couch landing down on the cushion closest to Thea causing a sheepish grin to come across the young woman's face.

A grin that doesn't go unnoticed as Kara looks towards her with an eyebrow raised in question just staring at Thea whose eyes remain glued on the television screen just across from them.

" Well that answers one question at least."

Paying a glance to her side finding she has the blonde's full attention with her grin only widening Thea turns back to look towards the television screen.

" You're a natural blonde."

Getting the desired reaction she was looking for in the form of her companion's cheeks blushing bright red grinning in satisfaction dipping her spoon back into the bowl in her hand to get another spoonful of her cereal just as she takes a bite suddenly Thea has to reach out and catch herself on the arm of the couch while balancing her bowl of cereal in the other when she feels a hand push her away cross the couch.

Such a gesture that makes her snap her head to look straight at Kara finding her staring straight ahead with a grin plastered across her face and her legs crossed while she holds the back of her head in her hands as she leans back.

A scene that she can only stare at in shock before after a couple of seconds snapping out of her shock instantly a silent chuckle escapes Thea's lips.

A chuckle followed by another another that just earns her an eyebrow raised in question coming from her side.

" And what's so funny?"

Not even bothering to suppress her grin shrugging her shoulders dipping her spoon back into her bowl slowly Thea takes a bite of her cereal.

" Oh nothing. I'm just happy is all. You checkmark every single box that i would want for a woman to date my brother."

Seeing that she has the blonde's full attention out of the corner of her eye feeling her lips curling upward dipping back into her bowl slowly Thea brings her spoon back up and takes a bite as she leans back against the back of the couch.

" Your smart. Your whitty. You have a great sense of humor. You don't take any of my brother's moppy crap…."

" Hey!?"

In perfect unison instantly Kara and Thea snap their heads around to look over the back of the couch looking in the direction of the kitchen.

" Can it buster!?"

Snapping their heads to look towards one another after a couple of seconds of silence a wide grin comes across Thea's face.

" See? It's like we've known each other forever."

Unable to contain it instantly bursting out laughing as she watches Thea's grin only widen nodding her head in agreement leaning back gently Kara rests her head against the back of the couch.

" I see your point."

Humming in approval returning her eyes back towards the television screen just as she dips her spoon grabbing a spoonful of cereal suddenly the spoon in Thea's hand comes to a drastic halt.

A drastic halt as her full attention is directed at the television screen just watching a feed. A live news feed of what looked to be a recording from the previous night.

A recording with a few familiar faces in the video. The faces of some of their former companions. The recently disbanded Team Arrow.

Faces that could be seen facing off against a group of thugs deep in the heart of the city. Faces that are holding their own knocking down thug after another but not before doing some real damage.

Not before the scenery around them is destroyed when an known woman makes her presence felt. A woman that just as soon as she arrives screams at the top of her lungs causing something that had only been seen once occur once again.

This shockwave. This scream that sends a shockwave through the air completely destroying everything it touches.

Shatters window after window in its path. Sends parked cars soaring through the air at high velocity smashing into buildings.

Such a shockwave that had been seen once before from a doppelganger from another world. Only this time it was different.

Only this time it was in the hands of another. Another of her kind that is completely known to the city. A dangerous thought.

" So what should we do about this? Didn't we give them a cease and desist order a while back?"

Feeling a pair of eyes glancing over towards her turning her attention away from the television screen to look over her shoulder as she finds Oliver staring directly ahead at the television with an almost unreadable expression across his face keeping focused on his face after a few seconds as though he was sensing her eyes on him slowly Kara finds herself meeting his gaze.

Meeting his gaze making it loud and clear though her eyes what she thinks of this new events being broadcasted over the newsfeed.

An intense silence that is broken mere seconds later when a sigh escapes his lips and he gives her the slightest of nods.

The slightest of nods that makes her return the nod before her gaze comes back to rest on the television screen.

" I'll take care of it."

Snapping her head to look over to her side as she sees Kara staring straight ahead with a hint of a blue glow starting to form within them that just sends a chill up and down her spine shrugging off the feeling reaching out gently Thea lays her hand down on top of her own causing the blonde's gaze to come to focus solely on her in question.

" Can you do me a personal favor? When you find and i mean when you find her can you give her a good punch for me?"

Instantly finding herself staring at what she has labeled to be the youngest queen sibling's puppy dog eye look unable to suppress it a faint smile comes across Kara's face before gently she turns her hand over and squeezes Thea's hand as she nods her head slightly.

" Good, I never liked that bitch anyways. The bitch with wifi oh please. More like the bitch with a twig stuck up her ass."

Staring at the young brunette in complete shock unable to mutter a single response just as she opens her mouth suddenly the sound of laughter coming from behind causes Kara to snap her head to look over the back of the couch.

Laughing coming from Oliver that she can't help but smile towards seeing him barely able to keep himself upright as he clutches the open doorway leading into the kitchen for dear life.

Such a sight that after a few seconds makes her own laughter join his own quickly followed by Thea's own.

* * *

Typing furiously away on the keyboard in front of her reaching out blindly to clutch her cup of coffee taking a quick sip turning her full attention back towards the screen in front of her finding nothing unusual across the screen without any delay Felicity quickly turns her attention towards another screen hanging directly above the room.

Her life. This was her life now. A life that she wouldn't trade for the world. The life of a hero. A taxing yet rewarding life.

Rewarding knowing what she was doing was the right thing to do. Did she have the skills to go out there and combat against enemies?

No. She didn't possess those skills. The skills that she possessed were different. She didn't need to be anyone's fists.

No she would be their eyes. The eyes of the city. A city that has always been in turmoil. A city that has seen the worse of the worse come through only to be taken down by the likes of the heroes that dare call the city their home.

Heroes much like her team. A team that watches over the city every single night. A team filled with so many familiar faces.

Faces that she has gotten to know over the past year. The New Blood. That is what they liked to call themselves.

A group of heroes with her guidance has taken the city by storm. That is what she thought anyways. Taken the city by storm every single night taking care of all those that would pray on the weak every single night ever since that night.

Ever since the night the legendary Team Arrow had been disbanded. Disbandoned with a simple order by its once former leader to cease and desist.

To return back to their real lives with the promise that they never needed to worry about the city ever again.

A promise none have taken to heart. Much like herself. How dare he tell her to walk away. How dare he to tell her how to live her life.

This is her life. Being Overwatch is her life. A life that she has taken to heart recreating Team Arrow in her own image.

Recreating in her image focusing on how to work as a team. Recreating on how a team should function.

No more using The Lair as a headquarters. No she couldn't. They couldn't. It would be too obvious of a place to look for them.

Instead they use this place. A place where once some of her former business associates had used to call a home.

A place that had been untouched ever since they had been arrested a few months prior. The perfect place to use for a headquarters.

The same place she finds herself in now. Finds herself looking over screen after screen displaying live feeds of the city just looking for any sign of danger.

" Why am i not surprised?"

Suddenly as her fingers come to a drastic halt snapping her head to look towards the entrance instantly Felicity's eyes go as wide as saucers.

Wide as saucers as she finds Kara standing at top of the stairs looking all around the base as though inspecting the area.

An inspection that must come clean in her eyes as quickly her gaze switches to her finding her eyes focusing in on her with nothing but hatred.

This look that sends a chill up and down her spine as she remains rooted to her spot in pure fear just watching the blonde slowly make her way down the stairs.

" You disappoint me Ms Smoak. I gave you the opportunity to do the right thing and turn yourself in but i guess that was too much for your ego to ask for. I suppose once a criminal always a criminal."

Seeing the blonde quickly closing the distance snapping up to her feet just as she turns intending to run in the opposite direction instantly Felicity jumps back in total surprise when she finds herself staring into a pair of piercing blue eyes.

These blue eyes that she can't help to stare into seeing a faint glow within them before her eyes go wide when she feels herself being lifted effortlessly off the ground and brought forward until she is within centimeters of the blonde's face.

" Since you won't do the right thing yourself then i'm gonna have to do it for you now won't i?"

Without giving her a chance to react with a flick of her wrists instantly Kara sends Felicity soaring through the air and crashing into an overhanging computer monitor causing the monitor to shatter into thousands of pieces.

Landing down hard on a nearby table raising up her hands to shield her face from thousands of pieces of broken shards of glass that rain down from above suddenly Felicity lets out a scream when she feels herself being pulled roughly off the table and driven hard into the cold ground causing the back of her head to smash against the unforgiving cement floor.

Feeling the back of her head getting wet reaching up to clutch the back of her head instantly feeling her palm getting wet shaking her head in a desperate attempt to clear up her vision glancing around as she finds Kara slowly stalking over towards her within a blink of an eye instantly Felicity lets out a scream when she feels a boot coming down to drive hard into her chest holding her in place.

" For your crimes against the citizens of Havenrock, I place you under arrest…."

" It wasn't my fault!"

" No?"

Lifting her boot up from the blonde's chest kneeling down by her side reaching out Kara grabs a fistful of Felicity's shirt and yanks her up to be eye level with her.

" I….I had no choice! I…."

Without giving her a chance to finish that sentence rearing back Kara slaps Felicity viciously across the face causing the blonde's head to snap to the side from the sheer force being delivered.

" We always have a choice. You say that you didn't have a choice. I disagree. A true hero would have never redirected a bomb knowing it would cause the lives of thousands of citizens to be lost. Who are you to judge the value of one's life? You this wanna be hero that hides behind a desk while others get their hands dirty. You have no right to ever judge anyone."

Shoving the blonde back to the ground snapping back up to her feet looking down Kara shakes her head unable to hide the look of disgust that comes across her face.

" We gave your companions a warning to cease and desist. We told them to go on with their lives with the promise that they would never need to worry about looking after this city ever again and this is how you repay us?

This is how you repay our kindness? Our sacrifices? You leave me with no choice."

Suddenly as her eyes start to glow bright blue instantly Kara snaps her head away and sends a massive laser beam soaring across the room.

Soaring across the room into a computer monitor causing the monitor to explode. A laser beam that she directs across the room striking everything in sight.

Striking every single computer monitor in sight. Striking every single piece of equipment from weapons to suits hanging up in small glass containers leaving nothing untouched.

Leaving the base in massive flames before she directs her attention back down towards Felicity finding her looking all around with nothing but shock across her face.

A look that doesn't stay across her face for long when Kara grabs a fistful of Felicity's hair and slowly pulls her towards the stairs while the blonde tech girl kicks and screams desperately to break free of The Girl of Steel's hold.

* * *

With a flick of his wrist hearing the familiar click of the lock coming undone entering silently into the apartment making sure to close the door behind himself throwing his car keys into the bowl stationed at the door letting out a yawn making his way into the living room plopping down onto the couch reaching up as he starts to rub his tired eyes suddenly as he feels some weight coming down to rest in his lap not even bothering to suppress the small smile that comes across his face.

A smile that only widens when he retracts his hand from his eyes finding Kara snuggled close to his chest with her head resting gently against his shoulder with a look of total content across her face.

Content that he watches only deepen when he reaches down and gently wraps his arm around Kara's waist pulling her even closer into his chest feeling no resistance from her whatsoever.

" So? How was your day?"

Not even bothering to open her eyes letting out a sigh gently Kara scoots closer into his side.

" Tiring. The annoying blonde was easy enough to track down. The others went down without a fight. Well all of them except for her. That bitch really packed a wallop."

Nodding his head in understanding leaning down gently Oliver kisses the top of her head before he takes a quick glance around.

" Where's Thea? Isn't she home by now?"

" She usually is but not tonight. She's out seeing some new movie release."

" So what you're saying is we have the apartment to ourselves?"

Cracking open her eyes as she finds Oliver grinning down towards her returning the grin without giving him a chance to react instantly Kara pushes him down onto the couch crashing her lips to his own.


End file.
